heart_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Mal'nariah
In the dark times there was peace each god owning a carefully crafted realm of their absolute rule where their word was more powerful then the greatest army, and then the war came with Mal'nariah striking the first blow. Mal'nariahs realm was one of complete isolation an endless grassy field where his followers gathered in ragged bands to conquer, and pillage each others small camps made of sod, aligned along the tall white rocks filled to the brim with magical energy. In these tall grassy fields there lived predators, magical mages who when harnessing their power although were granted treasures beyond mortal comprehension, often only leaving a small piece for their son or daughter to protect the tribe as they wandered the wilderness gathering more and more power in the hopes of ruling a patch of land for all eternity. They would fight in the occasional bouts of territory to live on before the hail which poured down in the size of fists obliterating all who were not hidden in grass huts or in dens beneath the hills. Yet along this endless cycle of violence where a war was waged over small sums of rock stood a gleaming castle made of the rock itself gleaming with power to all who came across it for miles and miles to come, but within this mighty castle was Mal'nariah watching the endless wars that were waged beneath the endless blue sky. Day after day he stood and watched them learning about mortal desires in order to more properly control them, and within time he had become a master of his art yet the other gods stood and protected or tortured their mortals wasting in his mind sheer endless potential. Growing tired of their games Mal'nariah constructed a glowing portal of the stone attracting bands and beasts alike, but when they arrived instead of tearing them apart Mel'nariah instructed them on how to fight gods. Day after day this continued until the entirety of his realms population stood beneath him in servitude, and when this glorious event happened he led them through the portal into another gods realm that he despised. The war waged on and on until eventually the god lay trapped within a cage of the stone he had crafted and his mortals victorious yet blood thirsty for more wars and even greater victories that would come in time. By the time the other more powerful gods had noticed they were helpless to his massive army falling beneath him like sticks before a gust of wind, and yet when he was at his apex of power suddenly as he tried to enter another realm his form shattered into a barren world filled with darkness and drawing all the other gods who had survived his wrath to it like a whirlpool. The energy from the shattered planes had been combined in that world, and each day the world grew and grew as in the heart of the world was a mana node producing matter from mana constantly causing the world to always growing in size with new islands popping up every hour eventually forming continent's with new life never before seen as in this world the only gods were the rats in the walls.